Sirius and Remus
by Soarra
Summary: Two part Remmius song-fic! Whispers in the Dark and Falling in the Black by Skillet. Two-shot. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius and Remus Part 1(Sirius' POV)-Whispers in The Dark by Skillet**

_Despite the lies that you're makin'_

_Your love is mine for the takin'_

_My love is-just waitin'_

_To turn your tears to roses._

"Remus?"

Sirius Black poked his head in through the doorway. His grey eyes sparkled with mischeif and glowed with a large playful warmth. Long black hair swung around the frame of his face as he looked at the other boy at the other end of the room.

Remus Lupin looked up from his heavy book. His honey blode hair fell lightly into his informative, well-hidden, emotion-filled eyes. His face smiled, but his eyes showed his worry, and his tears."What, Sirius?"

Sirius' eyes softened."Did Aidan break up with you?"

The werewolf's eyes began to spill tears. His body was suddenly wracked with sobs. The animagus quickly rushed over to him and began to rub his back in comforting circles."Shh...I'm here for you, Moony. Just let it out."

Remus looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and Sirius swore he saw something-like love. Then Moony looked away. _Why won't you except me Remus._ Sirius thought, sadly._ Why don't you just tell me?_

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I'll be the one who that you run to_

_My love is-_

_A burning, consuming fire._

Sirius sat in the common room, talking to James, planning the latest prank on the Slytherins.

"So we should put a confusing potion in their drinks,"James was saying, when the Fat Lady's portrait burst open and huffing mixed into sobs filled the air. Padfoot looked up just in time to see Remus' face before said boy crashed into him. Tears began to soak his hirt as Remus clung to him for as if his life depended on it and sobbed into his chest.

James moved closer to them as Sirius put his hand on Moony's head."Mate are you all right? Wait, stupid question,"he added quickly after Sirius glared at him.

Still clinging to Sirius, Remus turned his head to face Prongs."N-No, I-I'm not a-alright."

Sirius' face hardened."It was Brennen, wasn't it."

"Y-yes,"Remus choked out."H-he told everybody that he dumped me cause I told him that I was mentally unstable a-and that-that I was d-dangerous. Everybody's been avoiding me a-and-" he broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

Sirius and James sat there, comforting their friend and coaxing him into bed._ You will pay dearly, Aidan Brennen,_ Sirius thought before watching Remus drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes_

_You'll know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

Sobs once again filled the air. Sirius quickly opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. Remus' form in his bed kept shaking as Padfoot yanked open the curtains and pulled Remus' lanky body into his arms."Wake up, Moony." he whispered

This had became a nightly thing. Remus crying from a nightmare and Sirius comforting him."It's not real Remmy. Wake up, it's a nightmare."

The crying boy's eyelids opened and he looked tiredly at Sirius. The wolf inside of Remus wanted out, Sirius could tell. Remus could hold him off, but it made him awefully tired now that the full moon grew closer. The wolf wanted out.

"The darkness,"Moony muttered."I don't like it. It brings nightmares, Padfoot."

"Then I'll llight the night with stars so the darkness won't get you," Sirius whispered."Then you'll know that when darkness comes, I'm never far."

Remus smiled, warily."Don't go Sirius,"

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is, just waitin'_

_To cloth you in crimson roses_

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you_

_I'll be that one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burnin', consuming fire_

Remus layed on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, naked and covered with large gashes and dotted with blooming purple bruises. Sirius crouched over him protectively as James and Petter grabbed Remus' back up clothes. He looked down at Remus, noticing not for the first time his ragged appearance and new lonely expression.

James threw Remus' red shirt to him and Peter threw his jeans."You know, Remus hasn't been the same since Brennen broke up with him,"Peter sadly commented.

"He's broken emotionally Pete,"James added."It's no wonder why he's like this."

Sirius gritted his teeth."Brennen will PAY!"he spat out.

James and Peter nodded."Marauders oath,"James said, holding up his right hand."I solemnly swear that I will defend all of my fellow marauders,"

"I solemnly swear that I will defend all of my fellow marauders," Sirius and Peter chorused and all three gazed at their wounded marauder.

_I will defend my fellow marauders as well as my_ _lover, _Sirius silently promised.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You'll know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

Sirius glanced into the Hospital Wing. Remus was awake and reading a book with tired eyes. He knocked on the open door and Remus looked up.

"Hiya,"Sirius said, cheerfully.

"Hi,"Remus said, shyly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the pain stopped an hour ago."

"I mean't emotionally."Sirius said, his eyes softening.

Remus scruntched up his nose."No,"he said bluntly.

Padfoot sat at the foot of his bed."I might have something to confess,"he said quietly."If you don't know already,"

He shook his head, looking confused. Remus gazed at him with gathering warmth and...something else.

"I-I might,"Sirius stuttered out, then scowled."Let me just do this,"

Padfoot jammed his lips against Moony's, kissing him feircely. Happiness suddenly poured through him.

Why? _Because Remus kissed back._

* * *

><p><strong>This was just something to pass the time because I was bored. This popped into my head when I was listening to song and reading a RemusSirius fic. This is a two part thing. The next chapter will be from Remus' POV and will take place during the Prisoner of Azkaban. The song's gonna be Falling in the Black by Skillet. I advise you to check out these two songs.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius and Remus Part 2(Remus' POV)- Falling in the Black by Skillet**

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me_

_Your so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

Remus walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. Bitter tears slid down his cheeks. He quickly turned around and kicked his dresser and punched the wall. He didn't pay attention to his bleeding hand or the hole in the wall. Moony sat down on his bed and stared into space.

Out of nowhere he screamed,"WE TRUSTED HIM! WE TRUSTED _HIM!_ _I _TRUSTED _HIM!"_

Remus spied a picture of himself and _Black _out of the courner of his eye. He marched over to the picture and smashed it in half. In the picture, Remus and _Black_ stopped kissing and tried to get to the other. Moony threw the half with _Black_ at the wall and the picture shattered.

"James. Lily."Remus choked on his own tears and rage."Why Sirius? Why?"

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time_

_I've wasted so much time!_

His laugh. His smile. His joy-filled grey eyes. His touch. Remus memorized it all. While being tackled by him and attacked with kisses. Moony moaned in delight. His face came into vision before he feircely kissed Remus, both of their lips moving in perfect sync. Suddenly, his lips were gone. So was his body warmth.

Remus opened the eyes he didn't realized he had closed and looked up at him, confused. He smiled down at him, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was filled with malice and evil. Moony became aware of the two corpses that layed next to him. James. Lily. His friends looked up at him with dead, glazed-over eyes.

"NO!"Remus cried."Sirius, what happened?"

Sirius just kept up that aweful smirk. A fire started. It surronded the lovers, coming closer each moment that ticked by. Remus cried out as the the fire engulfed the two lovers.

A gasp filled the air of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor living quarters. Remus shot up in his bed as if he'd been electrified. He breathed heavily as he clenched his teeth. His dreams had been haunted by _Black _ever since he escaped Azkaban. Now his nightmares were worse because he was reminded of James everytime he saw or thought about Harry.

_Damn you, Black._

_Don't leave me alone_

_(cause I barely see at all)_

_Don't leave me alone_

_I'm..._

_Falling in the black_

_Slippin' through the cracks_

_Falling in the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way_

_It used to be_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Falling in the black_

_Slippin' through the cracks_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside_

_The black_

Remus stared at the Marauders' Map intently, watching the dots labled Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They moved toward Hadgrid's hut where four dots labled Rubeus Hagrid, Buckbeak, Fang and Peter Pettigrew were. Wait a minute. Peter Pettigrew?

Moony picked up the map. Could it be? _Black_ killed him. But...the map never lies. Peter was alive. That means _Black_ never killed him. Why would Peter hide, though? What could he have been scared of? He probably knew that _Black_ went to Azkaban. Unless...

Remus caught his breath. No, they didn't. _But they did,_ a voice said._ They did it. Sirius is innocent._ No. Remus shook his head. _Black _is guilty. The werewolf looked back at the map. Instantly, he stood up and rushed out the door. Either way, Black was after the trio.

_You are my source of strength_

_I traded everything_

_I love for this one thing_

_(Stranded in the offering)_

_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you, my desire_

"WE'RE UP HERE!" a feminine voice shouted suddenly."WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-_QUICK!"_

Remus quickly ran up the steps in the Shrieking Shack. Black was here, but so were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Peter. He had to hurry. The dust trail he followed lead to a door that Moony burst open with red wand sparks. Remus looked at the sight of Ron with his green tingened face and broken leg, Hermione under Ron, Harry, who was standing over Black with his wand pointed at Black, and to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet. Remus did the first thing that came to mind-protecting Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's wand flew from his hand, along with the two Hermione was holding. Remus caught them expertly and moved into the room, gazing at Sirius. He looked terrible with waxy white skin, a skeletal frame, knoted black hair, and yellow teeth. His clothes were in tatters. But as he drew his eyes over Sirius, Remus could still see the sirius he loved. The one who gave him strength. The one he traded everything he loved for.

_Don't leave me alone_

_(Cause I barely see at all)_

_Don't leave me alone_

_I'm..._

_Falling in the black_

_Slippin' through the cracks_

_Falling in the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way_

_It used to be_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_Falling in the black_

_Slippin' through the cracks_

_Falling in the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Faling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside_

_The black_

_Black, Black, Black_

_(Falling in the black...)_

_(Slippin' through the cracks..)_

_(cracks, cracks, cracks)_

Remus spoke in a tense voice."Where is he, Sirius?"

The werewolf saw Harry look quickly at him. But Moony focused on Sirius' emotionless face. Sirius' eyes were a diffrent story. They revealed sirius' thoughts. _I'm so sorry, Moony._

_It's not your fault, I think._ Remus' eyes said back. Very slowly, Sirius raised his arm and pointed at Ron. Or rather the struggling rat in Ron's hands. The trio looked bewildered.

"But then...,"Remus muttered."...why hasn't he shown himself before now?"

_I think you know,_ Sirius' eyes said.

"Unless"-Moony's eyes widened. He _was_ right."-unless _he _was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"

Sirius' gazed never left Remus' face as he slowly nodded. Remus' heart pounded in his chest. sirius was innocent. _His _Sirius was innocent.

"Professor,"Harry interupted loudly."what's going on-?"

Remus quickly lowered his wand and pulled Sirius up into a hug."I still love you, Padfoot,"he whispered to softly for the trio to hear into Sirius ear.

"So do I, Moony."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
